Come Back To Me
by KlarolineCinderella
Summary: Hiatus: Klaus and Caroline have loved each other since they were little. Mikael found out about Klaus not being his real son, he kicked him out of his house. Klaus try to convince Caroline to go with him, but she couldn't. After he left Caroline fell into depression, Kol's been taking care of her. Kol is in love with Caroline,now Klaus is back for Caroline. AU-AH
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new story I have started, I hope you enjoy. I am still working on my other story "Original's Potion" go check that out if you wanna.

**This story is All Human, and AU**

**There will be flash backs, don't fear**

**In the present everybody's ages**

Caroline: 22

Kol: 23

Klaus: 24

Bekah:22

Henrik: 18 -yes I have made him older-

**Please **

**-Enjoy**

**-Follow**

**-Favorite**

**-Review pleaeeese -Anyone who reads my other story know I have really bad writer's block so give me ideas please**

**Btw I have not read so much about depression so if anyone can give me pointers that be great**

**Sorry in advance about any spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"So, tell me about her," the nurse asked her newest employer, Kol Mikaelson.

"Caroline is twenty two years old, she fell into depression about four years ago, she usually just sits in her room, it's sometimes pretty hard to get her to eat at least 3 meals a day. She's not hard to work with when she is not being force to eat, umm sometimes she will write in her diary, she doesn't talk very much," Kol answered.

"It is written on her report that she will speak to you from on occasions, might I ask what is your relationship with Ms. Forbes." the nurse looked down at her clipboard

"We are just friends, we have known each other since we were kids."

"Okay. Its says here that she fell into depression at the age of eighteen, might I ask what happened?"

"Caroline use to be full of light, she had this inner joy that radiated out of her." The nurse couldn't help but noticed Kol's eyes light up when he was talking about her new patient. "Caroline had been in love with my older brother Klaus, every since he fought the boys who bully her on the playground when she was six year old but, she fell into depression when, he was twenty years old and, she was eighteen. My father, Mikael found out Klaus was a project of my mother affair, when we had to do a blood donation for my younger brother Henrik who was in a car accident. After Mikael found out he kicked Klaus of our house, Mikael and Klaus had never had a great relationship, he always had his suspicious of Klaus not being his son. When Mikael kicked Klaus out of his house Klaus was ready to go to college, he had a full scholarship to School of Art Institute of Chicago he try to convince Caroline to go with him but, Caroline just couldn't leave her mom behind." Kol looked down at his hand and, continue to talk. "So he lashed out at her and, the next day left and, had never contact us since. Klaus and Caroline were both still in love with each other, when Caroline found out Klaus had left, she stopped talking to most people, she stopped working on her schoolwork, she barely passed high school, after we graduate she never left her house, it only got worst when her mom passed away, I had her moved in with me and, had employed nurses to help her." The Mikaelsons never had money trouble so, Kol along with his older brother Elijah were lawyers who worked at their father law firm, that's how Kol was able to afford the nurses for Caroline.

"Wow, that is some story. So if you don't mind can I meet Caroline."

"Sure she should be up now." Kol lead the nurse to a room upstairs, he knock on the door, "Care, meet your new nurse, Riley," Kol opened the door for the nurse to enter. The nurse went inside the room, all she saw was grey, near the window she saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a white nightgown, sitting on a chair and, staring out the window. "Hey, Care how are you today." Kol whisper softly into Caroline's ear. Caroline turn to look Kol in his dark brown eyes, she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but, she just turn back facing the window.

* * *

"Okay I will see you on Monday, thank you Mr. Mikaelson," the nurse said as she went out the door.

"Bye Riley," waved Kol before he closed the door. Kol heard his phone rang as he walked into the kitchen, he looked at the caller's i.d. it was his younger sister Rebekah.

"Aww, Bekah I was wondering when you were going to call me, it's been a while," teases Kol, Rebekah visited almost everyday to see Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways how was the new nurse?"

"She's okay, not bad."

"Do you think Caroline will finally return to her old self?" asked, Rebekah with hope in her voice. Before Caroline fell into her depression, Rebekah, Kol, and, Caroline were the best of friends, they were practically joined at the hip, when Klaus left Caroline, she fell into a deep abyss and, Caroline didn't talk to any of her friends. Rebekah wanted her friend back.

"I don't know I hope so Bekah."

"Kol, you practically been with Caroline every single day for the past five years and, there has barely been any change besides Caroline writing in her diary and, sometimes Caroline talking to you."

Kol signed into the phone, "Bekah, if anything changes I will tell you."

"Kay, send her my best wishes." The Mikaelson siblings weren't always so close but, it was Caroline who brought them closer to each other.

"Will do Bekah-"

"Kol have you heard anything from Nik?" Rebekah asked slowly. After Klaus left, Kol held a resentment against him, for he blamed Klaus on what happened to Caroline.

"Bekah, Nik's been gone for four years."

"Fine." Rebekah put on a facade of braveness even though she was breaking on the inside, Klaus was her the brother she was always closest with.

"I gotta go Bekah, you're coming over later, right?"

"Yes, Kol I'm on my way, also Henrik is staying with you tomorrow night, something about bros night. Bye Kol." Mikael and Esther moved up to New York after their kids graduated from high school, so he could be closer to his law firm. The four remaining Mikaelson's stayed in Mystic Falls, while occasionally Elijah would traveled back and forth from New York and Virginia. Henrik went to college at Whitmore and, usually stayed at Rebekah's house.

"Got it. Bye Bekah," Kol said he hung up.

* * *

"Hey Caroline," Kol gently opened the door to Caroline's room. "You know Bekah called me, she wanted to know how are you doing. I don't know what to tell her. Care please some back to us, Bekah, to me please." Kol was pleading for Caroline to return to the way she was. Caroline turned to face Kol "Kol, he left me," Kol knew the he Caroline was talking about was his older brother, "my father left me, my mother left me. I have no one but, you," she said in a quiet dull tone. Kol grabbed her hand "Yes Caroline you have me, please just come back to me," his brown eyes stared into her blues eyes that once used to be full of light.

"Kol, what if I lose you I can't risked that," Caroline turned away from his eyes and looked back out the window. Kol knew that was all that he was about to get out of Caroline today.

"Caroline, I was about to go out to get some groceries, Bekah is coming over to see you, do you need a new diary?" Caroline had been writing in a diary a year after Klaus had left her. Kol had never read Caroline's diaries cause, he respected Caroline too much. When Kol didn't get a responds he just sighed and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Care how are you today." Rebekah said as she entered Caroline's room. Rebekah made weekly visits to see her friend, she would usually talk to Caroline, braid her hair but, Caroline never responded to her. "I bought some stuff I think you might like." She pulled some sweet scented candles, a few shirts, even though Caroline only wore nightgowns as she would barely leave Kol's house, and a iPod out of her bag. She place the items on Caroline's nightstand, "Caroline I was thinking I can braid your hair today, and paint your nails, just like we used to we you'd come over for slumber parties." Rebekah was trying her best but, she wasn't like Kol who didn't break down, she had lost her brother and, best friend staying optimistic wasn't easy. Caroline didn't respond so Rebekah just started to braid her hair into a french braid, her friend's hair had gotten very long as, Kol could never get her to go to the salon to get it cut.

-Ring, Ring, Ring-

Rebekah heard her phone rang so she took it out of her bag, it was a unknown number. She pressed answer.

"Hello," the voice from the phone said. Rebekah nearly dropped her phone, she knew that voice anywhere, it was a voice of someone she loved dearly, it was a voice she had waited for to hear in nearly four years.

"Nik?"

* * *

"Rebekah, what is it?" Kol answered, his phone.

"Kol, I got a call from -"

"Hold up Rebekah I'm at the cash register."

"Kol, no, it's important," but Kol just put her on waiting.

After Kol payed for his groceries he answer Rebekah again, "Yes, Bekah what was so important. Wait is it Caroline?"

"No, Kol it's Nik, he's graduated and, is coming back to Mystic Fall." Rebekah said in a gleeful tone. Kol just froze, he didn't know if her heard his sister right.

"Wait, Bekah. What?"

* * *

Please give me ideas, I don't know what else to write

I have sorta but not really planned out this story,** so help me!**

**Thanks for reading please review and all that jazz ^.^**

**-Klaroline Cinderella**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody

**Thank you to anybody who **

**-Followed**

**-Favorited**

**-Reviewed**

**Thank you to anybody who reviewed and messaged me with ideas**

**Question/s**

_Q:Why a weak Caroline?_

_A:Because I wanted it that, some stories there is Caroline weak, if she wasn't weak what would be the plot?_

**_Please Enjoy_**

* * *

Kol couldn't believe his older brother was returning to Mystic Falls, after five years of being absent. Kol could hear the happiness in his younger sister's voice about her brother returning home, he wasn't going to be as grateful as Rebekah, that their brother was coming home.

"Bekah," Kol yelled as he open the door to his house. Rebekah came running down the stair happily. "How was Caroline?" Kol asked as he carried his groceries to the kitchen.

"She didn't say anything to me, I braid her but, Nik is coming home," she said gleefully. Kol just sighed, he opened his fridge to get a bottle of water, "Kol why aren't you happy, maybe Caroline will return to the way she was," Rebekah said slowly. Kol slammed his fridge door, "Bekah, it's his fault what happened to Caroline, he can't just showed up and, expect to have Caroline back." Kol was waving his arms in the air.

"Kol, the thing is he's already here, well at my house, and he is hoping to see you." Rebekah whispered. Kol ran his hand through is dis-leveled hair, "You know what, have him at your house, but he doesn't get to see Caroline."

"Kol, you know it's not Nik's fault on what happened to Caroline. You can't blame him."

"It is his fault and, I do blame him. He left and never contacted Caroline. Rebekah, he broke her."

"You know if Nik knew he would have come back sooner."

"Yes, if her knew Bekah, if. The word being if, he left her, he left you, left us. How are you so welcoming to him?"

"Mind your tongue he is still our brother, I'm going home to see him, for all that I care you can come or not." Even though Rebekah was mad at Kol for not wanting to come see Klaus, she really wanted him present.

* * *

Rebekah was jumping on the inside her brother, after five long years had finally return home. She pulled up at her driveway to her huge house, more like a mansion, it's safe to say the Mikaelsons live a very comfortable life. She saw Henrik's car was also in the driveway, with a unfamiliar black Porsche in the driveway, she knew that was Klaus's car. Rebekah quickly locked her car and ran to her door.

"Klaus?" she yelled as she opened her front door. She didn't hear a thing she decided to check the kitchen when she turned the corner to the kitchen, "Surprise Bekah!" she heard from a familiar British voice. Rebekah was eloped into a huge hug.

"Nik, you finally home!" Bekah yelled into her brother's shoulder was trying to hide the fact that she was shedding some tears.

"Hey Bekah I'm here, okay." Nik was trying to smooth his sister.

"Nik, just promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I'll try Bekah." Nik didn't know how long he was to be back, he had a few gallery openings in a few weeks and, he was hoping Caroline would plan it. She always loved to plan events when they were back in high school. After he calmed Bekah down, they were discussing on where he was living, Klaus was about to check in at a hotel but, Rebekah persuade Klaus to use one of her guest rooms. Apparently Klaus had just graduate a few months ago and, his painting were a big success, and he was back in Mystic Falls to do a few galleries and, he was planning to open a gallery in Mystic Falls.

"So Bekah how's the family? Besides Henrik I had the pleasure to catch up with him," Klaus asked as he took a sip of tea that Rebekah had prepare for him.

"Well, Mikael and Esther are in New York so he could be close to the law firm," Rebekah saw hurt flash through his eyes. "Klaus its not your fault, Mikael's gone he's not here anymore he can't hurt you." Rebekah gave her older brother a reassuring smile.

"You're right, Bekah. So how is the rest of the family?"

"Well, Elijah married Katherine Gilbert and, they live across the street but, he usually travels back and forth from New York City because of the law firm," Klaus couldn't believe that his older brother had married Katherine Gilbert, he remember her being a wild one while his brother was always the quiet one. "Kol is also a lawyer but, he spends most of his time here, and I just stay here in Mystic Falls to take care of Henrik."

"What about Caroline?" Klaus asked slowly. Rebekah didn't know what to say, she decided to have Kol tell Klaus later.

"Um she's lives with Kol," Rebekah said carefully, she could swore she saw a flash of jealousy in Klaus's eyes.

"Why is she living with him?" Klaus's hand tighten his hold on his cup of tea.

"Klaus I can't tell you."

"You can't or won't?" questioned, Klaus.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"You know what I drive over to Kol's place. Bekah what's his address?" Klaus put down his cup and, was going to get his car keys.

"No. Nik please if your going over to his house please just do it tomorrow. I just got my brother back, don't leave." Rebekah hugged her brother.

"Ok Bekah," Klaus hugged his sister back. Klaus spent the night at Rebekah's house and, catching up with the youngest two Mikaelsons. As Klaus was lying in bed he couldn't lie that he was thinking about Caroline, after five years sure he dated around but, none of them were Caroline. He was still in love with his first. He remember the first time they met when he was a forth grader and she was a kindergarden.

* * *

Flashback -

_Klaus was on the playground sketching, it was the only thing that got him away from his father's consent yelling at him. He saw a little girl with blonde pigtails crying she was surround by a group of fifth grader who had her teddy bear. Klaus didn't know what made him walked over to them but he did and, he look the fifth grader who had the teddy bear in the eye "Give her back her teddy bear."_

_The fifth graders just laughed in his face, so Klaus punch him the one in with the teddy bear in the face, his friends just ran away._

_"Here just take it," the kid who got punch looked like he was about to cry, he threw the teddy bear at Klaus before he ran away._

_"Here don't cry," Klaus tried his best to calm the little girl down, he had seen her around school and his house before. It finally hit Klaus, this was Caroline, his little sister's best friend._

_"Thank you..."_

_"Klaus but, you can call me Nik," he handed Caroline her teddy bear. Caroline was blushing madly she took the teddy bear from him, before he could do anything she kissed him gently on the cheeks before running off. It was Klaus turn to blush. It was then where Caroline developed a crush on her best friend's older brother._

_Flashback Ended -_

* * *

"Morning Nik," Klaus heard someone yelling into his face. "Get up Nik," it was Henrik.

"Give me a few minutes," Klaus mumbled into the pillow.

"Okay, but Bekah is making pancakes, might want to get some before I eat them all," Henrik said as he left the room. Klaus could count on his brother to eat all the food.

* * *

"Save some for Nik," Rebekah scolded Henrik as she grabbed away the plates of pancakes away from him.

"Morning Bekah, Henrik," Klaus said as he walk down, he was dressed in his usual attire, a Henley, jeans, and some necklaces.

"Here have some tea," Rebekah offered Klaus a cup.

"So Bekah can I go see Caroline today?" asked Klaus, of course even if his sister said no, he would of gone anyways.

"Um, sure just let me asked Kol if he is okay with it. I'll call him after breakfast. Nik just that after you had left Kol had change a lot," Rebekah said as she took another bite of her pancake. Klaus didn't know what she meant by his younger brother changing, Klaus remember Kol always being a womanizer and, hitting on anything with boob.

* * *

"Hey, Good Morning Caroline," Kol opened Caroline's door, he was carrying a breakfast tray with, French Toast and, Orange Juice. Caroline was in a new nightgown but, she was again sitting on her chair looking out the window. "It's time for breakfast," Kol put the tray on the nightstand, and pulled up a chair next to Caroline, he saw that Caroline was writing in her diary. Kol brought a fork to Caroline's mouth, she took a bite. It was these days that were easiest for Kol, she was eating without much question. After Caroline finished her breakfast, she turned to Kol, "Why have you been taking care for the past five years?" Kol wanted to tell her it was because, he was in love with her, Kol had been in love with her ever since high school but, he knew he couldn't tell her.

"It's because I care about you." After Kol feed Caroline he usually would sit with her for a while. While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt something pressed into his hand, it was Caroline handing him one of her diaries.

"Kol you should read it," she said in a quiet tone, Kol opened up the diary the heading was March, 6, 2008, which was a few days after Klaus had left Caroline.

"Thank you. Caroline would you like to sit outside today?"

"Ok." Kol didn't want her to walk so, he decided to carry Caroline to his backyard. Kol couldn't help but like the way Caroline was pressed up against in.

By the time Caroline was on Kol's porch, Kol heard his phone ring, it was his sister calling him.

"Bekah?"

"Kol, Klaus is coming over to your house later." Kol didn't want Klaus anywhere near Caroline but, he knew Klaus wouldn't listen to him.

"Fine have him come over." Kol didn't know how to break it to Caroline he wanted Caroline back to her old self but, he didn't want Caroline to fall back in love with Klaus. To Kol, his older brother didn't deserve to have her again especially sense he left her. Kol decide to sit next to Caroline on the porch, she was writing in her diary while Kol was reading her first one. About half an hour later he heard his doorbell ring, it was perfect timing Kol had just finish the diary Caroline gave him, he was a fast reader. He put down the diary Caroline had gave him and, went to answer the door.

"Hey Kol," Klaus said.

"That's all you can say after five years," Kol scoffed.

"You know it wasn't my choice to leave." Kol knew Klaus didn't have a choice to stay in Mystic Falls when Mikael kicked him out, Kol decided to play nice with Klaus unless he wanted to see Caroline then he wouldn't be so kind. "So can I come in?" Klaus asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Kol opened the door so his brother could enter, he lead him to the kitchen.

"Rebekah told me that Caroline is here with you," Klaus finally said.

"Yes, Caroline is here with me," Kol crossed his arms as he stared at his brother

"Can I see her?"

"No." Klaus was frustrated, how could his own brother keep him away from Caroline.

"Kol I still love her," Klaus said.

"Klaus, you can't just come back and, expect that Caroline wants you back."

"Can I just see her."

"You left her! After you left her Caroline broke, when her mom died it all added to up, she fell into depression," Kol yelled in Klaus face. Klaus didn't know what to say.

"Can I please just see her," Klaus asked again. Kol knew his brother wouldn't leave until he saw Caroline.

"Fine stay here and, I'll tell Caroline," Kol signed, before he left the kitchen.

* * *

**_I know another cliffhanger, sorry_**

**_Please review or pm with ideas_**

**_How do you guys want Klaus and Caroline to react ?_**

**_Should I have Elijah in?_**

**_Should I do points of views, I have gotten people to tell me to but, I think they are very confusing switching back and forth pov_**

**_Anyways I hoped you enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update

**Very Important: **I have changed the ages of everyone so if you want to now what they are know please read chapter one, the note area.

Klaus also left Caroline at an earlier age. Why? Because I had something coming up later that I need Caroline to be older than fifth teen when Klaus leaves her.

I might not update so fast, I am working on my other story, and starting some Klaroline drabbles.

Also feel free on giving me ideas on drabbles, I only have one started.

Thank you anyone who

- Read

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed and gave me Feedback

**-Please message and review me with ideas- Really helps**

Please excess any grammar mistakes

Also, if anyone would like to beta that would be great. I don't know how it works but, I am open to anyone's help

**Enjoy**

* * *

Kol walk out to his backyard to where Caroline was sitting staring off into the sky. "Caroline I have something to tell you," Kol said as he kneeled down next to her. "I don't know how you are going to take it but, Klaus is back." Kol look at Caroline's face to see any change of emotion for some reason she look like she was about to cry but, not of joy but, of distress?

Caroline quickly grabbed Kol's hand and looked into his eyes, "No, no, no, please don't make me see him," she plead to him. She looked up to him, her eyes watering.

"Don't cry, please Caroline," Kol could handle any other woman cry but, Caroline he couldn't see her cry. He came closer to stroke her cheeks. Kol didn't no why she looked so scared but, Kol knew he couldn't say no to her especially when she was looking into his eyes. "Okay Caroline, just please don't cry." Caroline had never broke down like this in the last five years when she fell into her depression.

"Kol, can you give him my diaries to read?"

"Yeah, Caroline anything you want. Where are they?" Kol took her hand into his.

"They are in my closet in a box," Caroline held Kol's hand back. He didn't want to leave Caroline but, he knew he had to get back to Klaus.

"Kay Caroline," Kol said before he left upstairs to get the box, before he actually left the room he grabbed the diary he was reading earlier.

* * *

Kol opened the door to Caroline's dull room he couldn't help but, think of her old room at her mom's house.

_ - Flashback -_

_Sophomore year for Caroline_

_"Hey Caroline." Kol said as he entered Caroline's room. It was full of color, her walls were a light blue, and her bedsheets were a bright yellow. He could always feel happy in her room._

_"Hey Kol, so about that dance coming up this Friday-,"_

_"You need a date?" Kol was still hoping he could take her to the dance even though he knew his older brother had already claimed the spot._

_"No silly, I'm going with Klaus and, it's not like you'll actually take me," Caroline joked. Kol was a little bit hurt by her statement, he actually wanted to take her but, of course his older brother already is already taking her. Kol understood why Caroline thought he was joking, he was known to be a playboy but, the girl he only actually had eyes for were Caroline._

_"Don't you think it's weird that you're dating a guy that's three years older than you?"_

_"Hey that's your brother you're talking about," Caroline giggled and lightly swatted Kol on his arm. "Maybe I'm into older guys," she joked. "Okay anyways I need you to help me choose a dress." Caroline walked to her closet to grab two dresses, on her right a short red strapless dress that flared out at the mid-thigh like a rose, and on the left was a mid-thigh light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, that had an ombre sparkle design that ended at her hip._

_"Those are your choices?" Kol raised her eyebrows. He couldn't wait to see her in either of her dresses, he thought that Caroline looked gorgeous in everything she wore._

_"Yes what is wrong with them?" she asked playfully._

_"Nothing, they are both gorgeous," Kol gave Caroline a wide smile._

_"Uhhh," Caroline groaned, "Kol you are no help, I'm calling Bekah, kay."_

_"Sure," Kol replied as he laid down on Caroline's bed._

- Flashback Ended -

Kol snapped out of his little flashback, he opened Caroline's walk in closet it was fill with clothes that her bought for her, most if not all still had tags on them as she wouldn't wear anything but, loose tees and nightgowns. He found the box that he was looking for, he still couldn't believe that she had wrote so much. 'Where has the time gone?' Kol thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the box and added the diary he had into it.

* * *

Klaus took a good look around his brother house, it was nice, actually very sophisticated, his living room had a light brown and beige color scheme. Klaus was really hoping to see Caroline, he didn't know why she just didn't talk to him. He knew that he made a big mistake by leaving her, one that he could never fix.

"Hey Klaus," Kol came from the kitchen, Klaus saw that he was carrying a box that seems a little dusty.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"She didn't want to see you," Kol said slowly even though he was still mad at his brother he knew that it wouldn't be best to tell him the news in a harsh manner.

"What do you mean?" Klaus knew him leaving Caroline was hard on both of them but, he never thought that she would hate him.

"Klaus can you sit down," Kol thought it would be best if he told Klaus now before he read those diaries and, got made at him for not telling him. Not that Kol was scare of his brother, 'I mean come on, I'm Kol Mikaelson, not scare of anyone, maybe besides mom' Kol thought to himself.

"What is going on? Why can't I see Caroline?"

"It's not that you can't see her it's just that she, doesn't want to see you. After you left, her mom died from a police accident, that sent her over the edge. She spiraled into a depression. For five years she has been living with me, Elijah and Rebekah visit sometimes, the times when I have to go to New York I have a nurse looking after her. She barely talks to anyone, besides me." Kol finished, waiting for his brother to say something.

Klaus was mad, not at Caroline but, at himself, he was mad himself for leaving her, making her this way, for pushing her into his brother's arms. He knew that he own it to her to fix her.

"She wanted me to give you something or somethings I guess," Kol handed him a box with what look likes diaries in them.

"Are these-"

"Yes they are her, she started to write in them a few weeks after you left," Kol cut in. "Take them and read them, maybe if you come back later she'll want to see you."

"Ok," Klaus didn't want to leave but, he knew he couldn't force her.

"Klaus that doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving her but, I also want her back." Klaus could swore that it seems his brother is in love with his Caroline. "She also wanted me to give you this." Kol handed Klaus the box of diaries. "I think she would want you to read them."

"Sure Kol. Can you just tell her I miss her and I made a huge mistake leaving her."

"Will do brother." Klaus took the box and left.

* * *

Klaus opened the door to Rebekah's house, he was home alone, his sister was off at her boyfriend's house a guy name Matt if he could remember correctly, and his brother Henrik was out with some of his friends. Klaus grabbed the box and, decided to read one of them, he looked through the box for the one that was closest to the date he left her. He still remember what he felt the day he yelled at her.

- Flashback-

_Klaus was furious, not at Caroline but, at himself for pushing her away. He knew he couldn't stay in the same town as Mikael, he had to get out of Mystic Falls, luckily he had a full scholarship to School of Art Institute of Chicago, Klaus was going to go to college when Caroline had graduate, so they could be close together, she had already sent in her college application to school near him. He had to leave before, Mikael could threaten Caroline again, he just couldn't let anyone hurt his Caroline. _

_Klaus quickly packed up his suitcases, good thing he had save up his money from his job, that he had a his own car. He wanted to leave Caroline a note at her house before he left saying that he was going to come back for her but, Mikael was going to find out, he always found out._

_"Nik," his sister Rebekah was standing at his door crying, she ran up to hug him. "Don't leave Nik, you have me, Kol and Caroline even Elijah," his sister was begging him. _

_Klaus was torn on the inside but, leaving was the only way to keep Mikael from Caroline, he moved Bekah's hand off of him._

_"Bekah I'm sorry," Klaus zipped up his suitcase and, let walked out his room with his sister following him. Rebekah knew that it was the only way that her brother was gonna get away from Mikael and, someday he was going to leave to college anyways. But it still didn't make the pain any better._

_Rebekah watched her brother pack his stuff into his trunk, give her a hug, and then drive away in his car._

- Flashback Ended -

Klaus was scared on what he was about to read, did she hate him? He couldn't live with himself if she hated him. He opened the worn out diary and started to read the first page.

* * *

How should Klaus feel when he reads?

How should Liz die, I know its kinda a weird question?

**Ideas please?**

**Also don't forget to give me ideas about the Klaroline drabbles and check out my other story.**

****Bye, until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!

Anyone who reads my other story Original's Potion I will update don't worry I haven't forgotten

Thank you to anyone who

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed

Rant Below - Warning -

Author Note: I am so freakin mad about the Originals and TVD season five. I mean Caroline spent almost half of the season 4 wanting Tyler. Then there is Klaus who is throwing himself at her, which she feel a little bit for. But no! They had to add Jesse, her new love person. I mean why? Also the guy who plays him is not attractive like at all. Compare him to Klaus, he look like a naked mole rat. Just saying. I been waiting since season three for Klaroline and they give us Matbekah and a little bit of Kennet before Klaroline. Wtf? Also they give Klaus a former lover named Celeste, I mean why. And what is with all the C names. If they make Klaus like Celeste and Camille I will throw up. Might I add I will not watch both shows until Klaroline happens.

** Sorry about that**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

I don't own TVD, if I did no Klaroline would get married and have a baby.

Anyone want to **Beta** just asked

Sorry in advance about grammar mistakes

* * *

Klaus started reading the first page,

_March 15, 2008_

_Klaus left me. I feel like dying I should of left with him but, I couldn't leave Liz behind. Kol has been visiting me every single day to see how I was doing. He tried to cheer me up, earlier he put on a puppet show for me with the puppets that we made in kindergarden. I can't believed Kol still had and, Miss Mayor Barbie._

Klaus smiled at what Caroline wrote, his brother Kol always a joker and, was able to cheer anyone up. Klaus continue to read the diary.

_Bekah visited me today, she tried to get me to go to cheer practice. I mean how could I go, Klaus would usually drive me to cheer. I can't go, it just remind me of him. Everything reminds me of him. I have nightmares everyday that has gone by when he is not with me. Kol has been sleeping over to wake me up but, he can stop then but, he can't keep them away._

Klaus was fleering up from jealousy, it was one thing for his brother to take care of her but, another to sleep with her. Klaus could sense there was something more than friendship his little brother felt for his girl. Klaus wondered if he could even called Caroline his girl anymore. He pushed the thought aside and, continue to read.

_March 16, 2008 _

_I skipped school today, even the teachers remind me of him. His face is every where I look. I think I'm going insane, if it weren't for Kol and, Bekah. I saw Mikael today, I have this feeling that Klaus leaving, was also his fault but, I push the thought aside. I tried calling him. Voicemail. It always is the same dial tone. I would just like to hear his voice._

Klaus remembered every voicemail she had ever left. He would listen to them over and, over just to hear her voice. He wanted so bad just to answer on of his calls but, he had to keep her safe from Mikael. He couldn't let him win.

_March 17, 2008_

_I'v been sick for the past few days I think its from all the meal that I have skipped. Kol has gone insane today,__** insane**__. He carried me out of my bed and, drove me to lake. We had a picnic. I knew Kol was justing trying to help. He actually got me to eat something._

_March 25, 2008_

_I'v been throwing up many times these past few weeks. I still think it just the effects of Klaus leaving me. I try to put on my Miss Mystic Falls smile and, pretend everything was okay, Kol sees right through it. Somedays I wish he can't._

Klaus remember the day she won the Miss Mystic Falls title like yesterday. Caroline was seventeen and, he was nineteen. She was on every committee in town, every club, and charity. He didn't understand why she was so nervous, no other girl had the chance against his Caroline.

- Flashback -

_Caroline was pacing back in forth in her dressing room. Her friend was Elena was also in the competition, she couldn't help but, be stressed. She always came second to Elena with friends, popularity, she was always second when it came to her. She was lucky when Klaus picked her over Elena. Speaking out Klaus, he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. _

_She felt a body pressed up to her's and, a pair of hands covered her eyes._

_"Guess who, love?" A british accent spoke._

_Caroline knew that husky accent anywhere and, there was only one person in town who called her love, thanks to the fact that Klaus in 8th grade threaten to unleash all hell on his classmates, which was his older brother Elijah, on anyone who called her a nickname. _

_"Kol?" Caroline asked, she knew it was Klaus but, it was fun to see him all worked up sometimes._

_"Sweetheart," Klaus said sternly, he didn't like the fact that Caroline would think he was Kol, that meant that Kol had done this to her before. Nobody was allowed to touch his girl._

_Caroline turned around and, saw Klaus' little pout on on his face, he stilled look dashing in a suit._

_"Cheer up, Klaus," Caroline giggled at his expression. He still had his pout on his face. "Fine be like that." _

_It he wanted to play, she would make sure to win. Caroline gave him a peck on the nose, then to his right cheek. Klaus still wasn't budging, Caroline had to take it up a notch. She gave him soft kisses to his ear and, she began to gently suck and, kiss him at his weak spot which for Klaus were behind his ears._

_Klaus couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and, crashed his lips onto her. Their lips were entangled in a passionate kiss. Klaus slipped his tongue into her mouth, tongue meeting tongue, both fighting for dominance._

_Caroline broke away, out of breathe._

_"Sweetheart if we continue this, I assure you that you won't make it to the pageant," Klaus said in a low husky tone._

_They Caroline was about to respond but, was interrupted by a knocking at the door. It was Kol, standing there, he had to agree to be Bonnie Bennet's date after much persuasion from Caroline._

_"Kol, thank you for being here," Caroline ran up to hug Kol._

_"Well you know I do anything for you," Kol wrapped his hands around her waist, taking in her strawberry vanilla scent. He loved being around her. Klaus look at his brother, how his eyes lit up when he was around Caroline. He didn't pay much attention to it, Caroline had that effect on people. She was the light to his dark world._

_ - Flashback Ended -_

_March 30, 2008_

_Today was the first day I hadn't cry for twelve hours. Kol has been picking me up everyday for school. He remind me of Klaus. Liz has been making more of a effort to spend sometime with me after Klaus had left. It doesn't work, only Klaus is the only one who can fill my void. I still have dreams about him. How he would still be with me, we would have gotten married and, have three kids._

_I had a dream about the first time I had saw him, it wasn't on the school playground, it was at Bekah's house._

_I had just met Bekah, she invite me to her house for a playdate. I saw him painting in his room._

- Flashback -

_Caroline was at her classmate Rebekah Mikaelson house. She was amazed by her house, it was huge, like a castle. She was left out of Elena and Bonnie's game at recess again today, so she talk went up to a blonde girl by herself at recess._

_Her name was Rebekah Mikaelson, she and her family moved to Mystic Falls over the summer. Elena and Bonnie told me not to talk to her but, Caroline felt bad for her. Rebekah was always by herself, even at lunch._

_After playing princesses with Rebekah at recess, she invited Caroline over to her house for a playdate. _

_"Caroline, come here," Rebekah called out to Caroline from the kitchen. Rebekah was so happy, she was new the new girl in Mystic Falls. She he didn't have any friends so, when Caroline invited her to play with her at recess she was enthusiastic. Caroline entered the kitchen, it was amazing, she was sure that the Mikaelson kitchen was as big as her living room._

_"Would you like a cookie," a lady in a chef's outfit offered her._

_"Yes, please," Caroline grabbed a frosted sugar cookie off of the platter._

_"Come on, let's go up to my room to play, Care," Rebekah also grabbed a cookie from the chef. _

_"Who was that lady?" Caroline asked her new friend as they walked up the stairs._

_"That was Lisa, our chef," Rebekah pointed out._

_"Oh. Where are your parents?"_

_"Father and Mother aren't around much." Caroline could sense her new friend was sad, so she decided to not talk anymore about it._

_Rebekah led Caroline up to her room. Caroline was in awe 'How could someone's house be so big, this was bigger than Tyler's house'. When Caroline was walking to Rebekah's room, she saw a chestnut blonde boy, a few years older than her, in which she guessed was his room, painting. Caroline could help but, feel like she had saw him before, then it finally hit her. He was a second grader at her school._

_"Come on Caroline I want to show you my doll house," Rebekah yelled out from her room._

_"Ok, coming!" Caroline took one last look at the boy before running off to Rebekah's room._

- Flashback Ended -

Klaus remember the little blonde girl running around his house with his sister. He remember feeling bad for his sister when she would come home crying about not having any friends. He was glad that Caroline decided to talk to Bekah, even if he didn't show it back then.

_June 5, 20_

_I want him back, for than anything. I feel myself breaking everyday. I need him. I remember how I felt when I saw him after the summer when the Mikaelson's come back from England. I tried not to show my glee when he was back from vacation._

- Flashback -

_ The Mikaelsons had just gotten back from summer vacation in England. His family had a manor in the English country-side. Klaus was lucky he went through puberty in England, none of his friends had to be around his most embarrassing time. He barely talked this summer, his voice was cracking good thing he spent most of his summer in his studio painting. Other then that, it was a good summer Mikael was traveling back from the U.S and London a lot, so Klaus was lucky he didn't see he that much. Klaus was starting 8th grade at Mystic Falls Middle School. His family had just gotten back, Elijah and Rebekah was still at the house unpacking their stuff. Kol had convince him to hang out at the Mystic Grill. "Hey, Klaus!" Klaus heard a familiar voice call out his name._

_Klaus turned around to see Caroline waving at him. He was taken back by how she looked, he always saw her as his little sister best friend. She had changed a lot, she was beautiful. Her hair was golden, her body had change, she was no longer little Caroline. She was wearing high waisted shorts and, a sleeveless blouse. Her hair was in a fishtail braid. _

_Klaus couldn't help but, feel attracted to her in a way more than a friend should be._

_"Wow Care, got hot." Kol was obviously checking Caroline out, Klaus didn't like it, not one bit._

_"Klaus, I said hi," Caroline came up to the Mikaelson brothers. _

_"Hey Caroline," Klaus said awkwardly._

_"Hey Kol, how was England?" Kol pulled Caroline into a hug. _

_Klaus fleered up with jealously when his brother hugged Caroline._

_"It was okay but, it would have been better if you where there."_

_"Kol you lady charmer," Caroline swatted Kol gently on the chest. Caroline had notice both of the Mikaelson brother changes, Klaus and Kol looked older, they defiantly had changed. She had always had a crush on Klaus ever since he save her teddy bear on the playground, she tried to hide the crush she had since she was five years old. _

_"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline looked at Klaus._

_"Just hanging out, have you by any chance seen Damon?" Kol asked Caroline. Kol and Damon were more like brothers than Stefan and Damon, they were so alike in personality it was scary sometimes._

_"Yeah, he's at my house." Klaus was wondering why Damon was at her house. Caroline was never really close with the older Salvatore, he always thought if she was going to choose a favorite Salvatore it was Stefan._

_"What's he doing at your house, love?" _

_"Well Stefan and Damon had been coming over for movie night every Friday."_

_"But it's Saturday," Klaus pointed out._

_"They fell asleep, Liz let's them stay the night, cousins you know. Liz has been pushing Uncle Giuseppe to go on dates on Friday."_

_"Order for Caroline Forbes?" the waiter called out._

_ I'll catch up with you guys later. Bekah invited me over to your house to catch up," Caroline waved goodbye to both of them as she grabbed her food to go. "Bye."_

_Klaus was looking at Caroline as she walked away, he thinks that he might have a slight crush on her. Who was he kidding, she was his little sister's best friend, he can't have a crush on her. Can he?_

- Flashback Ended -

Klaus closed Caroline journals, he was not a type of person to cry but, he broke her. A tear ran down his face. He wanted to fix her, to ease the pain, make it all go away. Klaus was going to do whatever it takes to get the old Caroline back. He owned that much to her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed.

A lot of flashbacks, expected more.

Review with ideas please

What age do you want most flashbacks from?

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys kinda long time no see**

**I do have this story plan out I just need help with details and that is where you guys can come in a help. More help equals faster updates.**

**Very Important : **I might not update very fast, but I won't leave you guys. I ready fanfic everyday and am on this site everyday. No joke, also might I add for me I don't like to update unless my chapter has more than or around 2,000 words.

Thank you to anyone who

-Followed

-Favorited

-Reviewed

**Rant Below - Warning -**

Author Note: I am so freakin mad about the Originals and TVD season five. I mean Caroline spent almost half of the season 4 wanting Tyler. Then there is Klaus who is throwing himself at her, which she feel a little bit for. But no! They had to add Jesse, her new love person. I mean why? Also the guy who plays him is not attractive like at all. Compare him to Klaus, he look like a naked mole rat. Just saying. I been waiting since season three for Klaroline and they give us Matbekah and a little bit of Kennet before Klaroline. Wtf? Also they give Klaus a former lover named Celeste, I mean why. And what is with all the C names. If they make Klaus like Celeste and Camille I will throw up. Might I add I will not watch both shows until Klaroline happens.

**Sorry about that**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

I don't own TVD, if I did no Klaroline would get married and have a baby.

Anyone want to **Beta** just asked

**Sorry in advance about grammar mistakes, this chapter I might go back to edit. I just wanted to get his out.**

**Flashback are in the **_this font_

* * *

_"Klaus," Caroline smiled and, jumped into her boyfriend's arms after the Mystic Falls homecoming game._

_"Sweetheart," Klaus swung Caroline around in his arms._

_"Klaus put me down," Caroline was giggling as Klaus spun her around. "Stop, Klaus everyone is going to hear my annoying laughter."_

_"But I happen to like you laugh, especially when I'm the cause," Klaus release his girlfriend and, gave her a passionate kiss. "Nice cheering out there, sweetheart."_

_Klaus was a sophomore while Caroline was a freshman. This was Caroline's first time cheering at a high school football game._

_"No, I wasn't that good," Caroline looked down at her shoes. Klaus grazes his finger tips in her hair, she seemed to relaxed under his touch._

_"No, while everyone else out there was cheering, you were the only one I had my eyes on," Klaus gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Maybe you can wear your cheer outfit for me later in private."_

_"Klaus!" Caroline scoffed as she gently hit her boyfriend with her pompoms. _

_"What?" Klaus gave his girlfriend a cheeky smile._

_"Hey Care, nice job cheering out there," Kol ran up to Caroline._

_"Koala Bear," Caroline pulled Kol into a bear hug, though it was kinda hard hugging a guy in a football uniform. _

_"Care you were so good out there," Kol complemented Caroline._

_"Hey you weren't so bad yourself, score the first touchdown." _

_"Well, you know Kol Mikaelson, woman's dream man." Kol did a few "sexy" poses. Caroline was laughing at Kol's goofy antics._

_"Well, this lady here has her dream Mikaelson," Klaus' arm wrapped possessively around her waist, Caroline leaned into his side. Kol saw the way Caroline looked at his brother, he wanted her to look at him that way, with love and passion. Klaus pulled Caroline into another kiss, he was absolutely in love with her and, wasn't afraid to show it._

_"Ahem," Kol cough awkwardly. The kissing couple broke apart, Klaus had a goofy smile on his face._

_Stefan ran up to the trio like Kol still in his football uniform._ _"So are you guys going to the after party?" _

"_No, sorry Caroline and I are heading to a little diner out of town." Klaus answer for the two of them. Kol tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes._

"_Well, I'll take this one here. Let's go Kol!" Stefan yelled out as he put his arm around Kol and lend him away._

"_There goes your brother."_

_"Caroline, about that little cheer outfit again." Klaus had naughty grin on his face._

_"Klaus," Caroline scolded him. Klaus gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Maybe, if you behave." Caroline shoved her pompoms into his chest and walked off. Klaus smirked at the sight of his fiery girlfriend walking away from him before catching up with her._

* * *

_Klaus and Caroline walked over to their lunch table which consisted of Damon, Stefan, Kol, Bekah and Katherine. "So how was history today?" Damon asked his cousin._

_"It was okay, Elena kept on staring at Stefan then, she had the nerve to ask me if you were free on Friday, no offense Kat."_

_"None taken. We share a face that's all, at least I own up to being a bitch," Katherine spoke up._

_"Damn right you do," Caroline joked, Kat could be a bitch, but she was loyal to her friends._

_"Wow when is she ever going to stop," Rebekah joined in._

_"Okay, let's not take about Elena anymore guys, more importantly the state champions for the football team. Stefan and Damon are you guys getting ready?" Caroline took a bite of her sandwich._

_"Working out, four hours a day, seven days a week," Damon and Stefan gave each other what they called "Bro-Five."_

_"How's the routine?" Kol asked._

_"Practicing everyday. Coach says next year Bekah and I have a chance to be team captains."_

_"Well, if anyone deserves it, it's you sweetheart. Sophomore girls as cheer captains, that has a ring to it," Klaus put his arm around Caroline, and gave her a peck on the cheek._

_"Break it up Barbie and Ken, no PDA at this table," Damon teases his cousin. Klaus just smirked at the raven hair man, and gave Caroline another kiss this time on the lips. Klaus decided this was the time to take the bag of chips from Caroline's tray. He dropped the bag when Caroline smacked his hand. "Ow, gently, sweetheart," Klaus rubbed his right hand._

_"Blondie, what is with your and food?" _

_"I like my food okay," Caroline stated with a proud smile. "Here, Klaus you can have my cookies," Caroline gave Klaus a kiss, and 2 sugar cookies as a form of apology. _

_"You mean biscuits?" Klaus ripped off a piece of the cookie._

_"You and your British lingo," Caroline waved her boyfriend off, the couple had many small argument about names, American Lingo vs British Lingo. Caroline was head strong, so was Klaus both had to be right._

_"Caroline how can you eats so much? I eat as much as you I gain at least a pound," Stefan asked Caroline as he took a bite of his protein bar._

_"Yeah, Care what is your secret. You were at my house this week, and just for breakfast you had six pancakes, 10 pieces of bacon, and you were still hungry," Rebekah said._

_"It's a gift," Caroline happily answered as she popped a piece of French fried in her mouth._

* * *

_Klaus was on the football field bleachers sketching his Caroline, who was at cheerleading practice. She was on top of the pyramid, the coach had assisted Caroline to be on the top. That was his girlfriend alright, she was always doing her best the head cheerleaders were defiantly mad. It was hard watching his girlfriend in a small skirt, doing flips and splits, it was even harder not being able to do anything about to Caroline. Klaus was in the middle of sketching Caroline doing a split when Hayley Tonkin, the school slut sat next to Klaus. She always was trying to get in the middle of Klaus and Caroline. Klaus didn't pay attention to her, he just kept on sketching. _

_Hayley saw that Klaus was sketching Caroline, she didn't understand what Klaus saw in that bitch, Caroline didn't deserve him. _

_"Hey Klaus," Hayley said as she tried too hard to be sexy. Klaus decided just to talk to her so she would go away. "What do you want Hayley?" Klaus asked as he put down his pencil._

_"You want I want," she ran her finger on his arms, and bit her lips. Klaus moved her hand away, he didn't understand why she couldn't get it in her head that he wanted Caroline only._

_"Hayley I with Caroline, I need you to understand." Hayley's smirk disappeared from her face, what made Caroline so much better than her._

_"She doesn't have to know," Hayley whispered into Klaus' ear. _

_Caroline was getting a drink of water from her bag when Rebekah ran over to her. "Care don't look now, but the slut's hitting on Nik again," Rebekah warned her. Caroline looked to see Klaus talking to Hayley, she wasn't jealousy. Caroline knew that Klaus would never cheat, but she was mad at Hayley she could never it in her head that Klaus was with her. She had to deal with her after practice, good thing that practice only lasted ten more minutes._

_Klaus was trying his hardest to be polite, being mean to a guy was okay, but yelling at a girl no matter how slutty she was just plain rude._

_"So Klaus as I was saying don't you need a date to the Founder's party. I would love it if you came," Tyler and Hayley were "together" but everyone knew that they both were just using each other for sex, Tyler was attracted to everything with boobs and a skirt, and Hayley was just everywhere._

_"He is coming but just not with you honey," a voice behind Hayley said, Klaus and Hayley turned around to see Caroline with her hands on her hips. _

_"Are you sure about that?" _

_"Hayley how about you close your 24 hour open legs for once, or run back to Tyler, but leave my man alone." _

_Caroline was tired of the bitch trying to get with her boyfriend. Hayley's jaw drooped open, but the second it was down it was back up again. Hayley scoffed, but she did get up and leave._

_Caroline was staring daggers at Hayley as she left, she didn't notice Klaus get up stand in front of her. _

_"So I your man?" Klaus said with a smirk._

_"Shut it," Caroline had a goofy grin on her face, "but remember your my bitch." Caroline walked away, Klaus spent a few moments staring at Caroline's ass (what can you say he's a horny teen) before he grabbed his sketch book and, ran after his girlfriend._

* * *

_Carol Lockwood was getting ready for the Founder's Party, her husband had recently passed a few months ago so most of his mayor duties were on her now. She was just about done, when she realized she was supposed to give her only son Tyler his suit._

_Tyler and Hayley were lying in his bed, he couldn't care less about the girl, they both knew that they were just warmed bodies to each other._

_"So Tyler whose your date to the the Founder's Party?" Hayley said as she was collecting her clothes from the bedroom floor._

_"Hayley you know I don't go to these things," Tyler put on a pair of sweats and headed for his bathroom._

_"Sure how come every year your there?"_

_"Mom," Of course Hayley thought, Ms. Lockwood is all about image, perfect husband, perfect son, perfect life._

_"Speaking of would you like to be my date?" Tyler asked Hayley. _

_"Why not, if I can find a dress," Hayley's life wasn't the greatest, her parents were around, but they never got along, they wanted her to be more like what Hayley would describe a "Founding Family Daughter" someone like Caroline Forbes. Why did Forbes get everything, Hayley couldn't stand her, perfect boyfriend, perfect life, ugh Hayley would never admit it but she was jealous. Instead of getting over it she thought the best why was to hurt Caroline by trying to get Klaus, of course he would regret her advances, doesn't mean she'll stop._

_"I'm sure I have something lying around here," before Hayley could say something Tyler's mom opened the door._

_"Tyler I have your-oh my Tyler why do you have the slut over here?" Carol inside door was a pretty judgmental person, but then again in this case was correct. "I want you to leave, and next time Tyler don't bring them home. Why can't you choose a nice girl like Forbes or a even a Fell would do." Carol left her son's suit on his bed before she left the room, but not forgetting to glare at Hayley._

* * *

_"So Bekah what do you think about this dress?" Caroline was look in her mirror holding up a strapless pink dress with lace detailing on the peter pan collar part._

_"That's the one," Rebekah said as she took a good look in at Caroline before going back to her magazine. _

_"Okay, this is the dress." Caroline had already done her hair, which was in a fishtail braid with a few loose strands to frame her face, her makeup was also complete, going light on the eyes and her lips were a nude baby pink. Her last step was to put on her dress and, wait for Nik to pick her up._

_"Okay put on that dress and, we'll go," Rebekah was going with Stefan as friends, and Nik was going with Klaus to the Founder's party._

* * *

_"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Kol groaned as he opened the door still in his blue bathrobe, "It's like six am,"_

_"I know but, I want to take her somewhere today," Both of the Mikaelson brother knew her meant Caroline._

_"Where?" Kol asked, Caroline was never the one to want to go somewhere._

_"Just please have her in some jeans, t-shirts, and maybe a jacket it might be chilly. I'll be back around twenty minutes to pick you guys up," Klaus told Kol before going back to his car._

_Kol was wondering where his brother was going to take them._

* * *

Where is Klaus going to take Caroline? Any ideas?

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm planning to do more flashbacks

**Give me suggestions on what each flashback would be like**

I want to thank you really from the bottom of my heart for all the support.

Please feel free to leave ideas, but be nice. ( You don't have to be "nice" but just say things that won't make a person cry)

^.^

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I've had writers block for the longest time ever, please help and review with ideas. Also everything might be a little over the place. I haven't throughly checked this chapter, just had to get it out asap.

**Beta?**

* * *

_Klaus pulled up at the Forbes driveway, he was going to pick Caroline and his sister up to go to the Founder's party. Damon, Stefan, and Kol were going to meet them at the Lockwood mansion._

_Klaus knocked on the door and Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother opened the door._

_"Hello Klaus are you here to pick the girls up?" Liz had become a second mom to Klaus, she always treating him like her own son._

_"Yes, I am Ms. Forbes," Klaus said as he entered the Forbes residents._

_"Klaus I have known you sense you were in elementary school, call me Liz."_

_"Ok, so how long do you think it's going to take?" _

_"Well knowing Caroline it's got to be perfect," Liz let out a soft chuckled at what she said, if Klaus knew Caroline, everything had to be perfect._

_"Hey Klaus," his sister Bekah entered from the living room._

_"So are you ready?" _

_"Yep,"_

_Klaus heard a footstep on the stair he looked up to see Caroline, in that moment he could swear that Caroline was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and will see in his lifetime. _

_Klaus had a bouquet of pink roses for her, "Here these are for you." Caroline smelled the beautiful pink flowers, Caroline should of known that Klaus was going to bring her flowers._

_"Thank you Klaus I love them," Caroline pressed her lips to Klaus. They were broken apart when Rebekah coughed "ahem."_

_Klaus had a wide smile on his face, "Mom would you put these in a vase for me?" Caroline asked her mom._

_"Sure, sweetie you kids have fun. I'll meet you there in a few." _

* * *

_The Mystic Falls gang were around a campfire in the woods near the Mikaelson's Mansion._

_"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" Damon asked them. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Caroline were all in a circle around a campfire. It was basic tradition to have a camp out in the woods by the Salvatore boarding house before school started. Klaus and Damon were starting eight grade, while the rest of the gang were staring 7th grade._

_"I think we should play spin the bottle," Kol held up his bottle of Coco Cola._

_"Ew Kol. Only you would say that, half of the people here are related to you," Rebekah grimaced as she shove Kol lightly._

_"We have been doing this for three years, and I still can't roast a marshmallow correctly," Caroline huffed in frustration. Everyone around the fire cracked a smile, it was a yearly problem for Caroline, she'd burn her marshmallows before she could get a taste._

_"Okay does anyone want to head with me to get some more fire wood with Stefan and I?" Damon asked the group before setting down his marshmallow skewer._

_"I'll join. Sitting on this log this long is not comfortable," Rebekah complained. "Kol your coming with us," Rebekah ordered her brother just as he was about to bite in to his hotdog. _

_Kol's smile turned upside down of course his sister would make him go with her when he was just about to take a bite of his perfectly cooked hotdog. "Bekahhhh! Kol whined like a toddler. _

_Rebekah gave him her death glare as if she was saying, "If you don't come with me to get fireworks, when we get home you'll be in a world of pain." Even if Rebekah was younger than Kol, Rebekah could be real scary when she wanted to be._

_"Fine, but you two don't touch my hot dog. I'll be watching," Kol made the I'll be watching you motions with his hand. After the fire wood picking group left it was just Klaus and Caroline. _

_Klaus was staring at Caroline, she was so beautiful under the moonlight, she looked like an angel. He loved the way her nose would scrunch up when she was frustrated, or how she here cheeks would turn into a light pink when she blush. He saw her burn another marshmallow, Klaus decided this was going to be the time to tell Caroline of the summer crush he had on her. _

_Klaus scooted closer to Caroline, they were so close together, their knees touching. Caroline made a "o" with her mouth. She had a crush on Klaus since she was in kindergarden, he had never shown any romantic interested in her, but this summer Klaus had been trying to talk to her more. _  
_"Does he have a crush on me?" Caroline wondered as she looked at their touching knees. _

_"Here let me help you, love," Klaus grabbed her roasting stick and two marshmallows. "How about you grab some graham crackers and chocolate. Caroline being Caroline already had her crackers and chocolate all laid out on a paper plate._

_"The trick is love, to keep turning it." Klaus looked into Caroline's blues eyes as he slowly turned the marshmallows. Caroline turned away from his gaze and looked at the fire, Klaus notice she had a smile on her face._

_"Um Klaus your marshmallow is burning," Caroline said as she laughed at his surprised face. Klaus brought the burning marshmallow close enough to him so he could blow it out, he was left with a large puffed up brown and blackish mallow._

_"Here we go perfect," Klaus sandwiched each marshmallow one by one with the graham cracker and chocolate and, slid it off the stick, he handed one to Caroline. _

_Caroline raised one of her eyebrows at Klaus and she eyed the s'more, "Klaus, it's burnt."_

_"Yes that is correct but," Klaus took s'more and bit into it, "but on the inside it's perfect." Klaus looked straight at Caroline, she was perfect. Caroline smiled, and hesitantly took a bite._

_"Wow," Caroline exclaimed, "This is amazing." She had a little bit of chocolate on her lip, Klaus used his thumb to wipe away. Caroline froze as Klaus touched her lip, Klaus was distracted by the softness of her lips and how they would feel on him. Sure he was only in 8th grade, but he could be in love. He could, can't he?_

_The moment was ruin when they heard a scream coming from the woods, "Do you think they're okay, that sounded like Kol." Caroline took the scream as a way to look away from Klaus, she had always been the girl who had a crush on her best friend's older brother, but Klaus had never shown any interest in her besides friendship. They heard another voice which they guessed was Bekah's yelling at someone to "hurry up"._

_"I'm they're okay, but let's just be sure," Klaus grabbed a flash light and lead the way to the others._

* * *

Kol had manage to get Caroline to choose something else to wear than a nightgown, he choose not to tell her Klaus was going to join them.

"Kol where are we going?" Caroline asked Kol. Kol looked at Caroline, he braided her long hair in a braid ( he had learn from his sister ), she was wearing a T-shirt, a jacket, and some dark washed jeans. Its been a while Kol had seen her dressed up in anything besides a nightgown. She look very similar to the old Caroline in high school. All Kol wanted was to have her back.

Klaus pulled up at Kol's driveway, he saw Caroline and Kol sitting on his porch chair. He took in Caroline's appearance, it reminded Klaus of the days in high school. The days where they would just spent hours talking to each other over the phone, lying together on the bed, date nights, back when things weren't so complicated.

Caroline saw a car pulled up to Kol's driveway, it wasn't a car she had seen before, but the person who stepped out was very familiar.

Caroline was being to have a panic attack and Kol could sense it too. She began to whimper, Kol started to rub her back. Caroline used to have panic attacks a year after Klaus had left. She always would cry about someone dying and how it was all her fault. Kol thought she was talking about Liz and tried his best to calm her down, but it never worked. He had to wait after she was calm down enough to talk to her.

Klaus stood there watching Caroline being comforted by Kol, he was jealous to say the least. He couldn't just stand there, he had to do something. Klaus was one of the only people in the world probably, who could help Caroline with her panic attacks. He remembered when she was only in first grade and had her first "panic attack".

* * *

_Klaus was walking home, he was finally a "big boy", ( big boy as in eight years old) , being old enough to walk home by himself. He liked it because it was always so calm on the way home, and the more time he spent walking the least time he needed to be around Mikael. Not that Mikaelson was home that often either. _

_Klaus's head turned around when he heard someone crying, it sounded like a girl. The voice led him to a creek just near the road Klaus was walking. He saw a mess of crazy blonde hair and a shivering little girl. He recognized it as Caroline, one of Bekah's friend. _

_"Caroline what are you doing here by yourself?"_

_Caroline quickly whipped her head back to see where the noise came from, she already was scare and felt like she couldn't couldn't breathe. She was so scare. Her heart was pounding. Was those guys back? _

_Her heart calmed down a little when she saw Klaus standing there. Caroline wasn't thinking at all, she quickly ran to the boy and hugged as if she was hanging on for dear life. _

_Klaus looked down at the blonde, he was a little taken back when she ran towards him. She was bawling her little eyes out. Klaus hugged her back to try to comfort her and stop her from shivering. _

_"It's going to be okay, Caroline," comforted Klaus as her rubbed her back. "Shush, now. Your safe." Klaus took off his jacket and wrapped it around Caroline._

_It was hard being a just eight and having to calm down a bawling six year old girl. After five minutes of just hugging and calming down Caroline, she looked like she was better. At least she isn't crying right down._

_"Caroline, can you tell me what's wrong?" Klaus gently asked not wanting to upset the blonde anymore. _

* * *

Klaus was bought out of his memory, when he heard Kol talking. Klaus quickly walked over to Caroline and wrapped her in a hug, her arms were just dangling there by her side.

"Caroline, it'll be all right." Klaus whispered softly in her ear. Her reaction surprised him, instead of hugging him back like she used to, her fisted balls up and started hitting his chest. Not hard enough to hurt him, of course.

"Please don't, I don't need you," she cried as tries streamed down her porcelain face. "Why'd you leave me. Why? All that talk. You can't just come back. Please," Caroline said through her tears. She stopped hitting him and just gave up and cried. Everything she was feeling for those last years came out, Caroline was breaking.

Klaus was sure his heart cracked in half, he just stood there and hugged her.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
